


So In Love With You

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chores, Cooking, Dorks in Love, Future Fic, Kissing, Lev has longer hair, M/M, Shopping, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically a 'day in the life of', cudles, etc - Freeform, lots of kisses, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Lev woke up as he always did, with Kei’s weight against his side, their arm slung over his waist, and their soft snores directly in his ear. The light was barely filtering through the room, casting a warm, orange glow over everything as it contrasted with the lingering shadows. A snort and a swallow echoed in his ear and he smirked, knowing without needing to look that they were drooling and there was probably a pool of drool collecting under their head. The grin faded as he realized the drool would be all over his shoulder, not on the pillow his sleepy mind had envisioned when he thought about it.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	So In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepsi (Pepsiiii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/gifts).



> This is yet another backlogged fic from June. This is also a prize gift for one of the winners from the fic-raffle I did on my Twitter after I hit 100 followers on there. Thank you so much for all the love and support I can't even describe how much I love and appreciate all of you. You keep me so inspired and keep me going. Thank you 💜 🖤 🤍
> 
> Please go check out Pepsi's stuff, they're so amazing and talented!  
> [ Their Fics ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi/works) | [ Their Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Burnttoastwbttr)
> 
> My links:  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Lev woke up as he always did, with Kei’s weight against his side, their arm slung over his waist, and their soft snores directly in his ear. The light was barely filtering through the room, casting a warm, orange glow over everything as it contrasted with the lingering shadows. A snort and a swallow echoed in his ear and he smirked, knowing without needing to look that they were drooling and there was probably a pool of drool collecting under their head. The grin faded as he realized the drool would be all over his shoulder, not on the pillow his sleepy mind had envisioned when he thought about it. 

Lifting his head up he squinted as his gaze roamed down the length of their body. The blanket was kicked off his legs, it bunched around his waist, but Kei was covered evenly from shoulder to feet. That was also normal for them. He moved around a lot in his sleep while they didn’t, but they were a light sleeper so every time he stole the blanket they always half-woke to fix it before slumping back to sleep before their body relaxed back into the mattress. It was endearingly adorable to watch when he caught them doing it. They were like a sleepy, soft-expression wearing zombie.

Yawning he grabbed their arm, lifting it from his chest as he rolled onto his side to face them. They snorted again and he winced as his cheek hit a damp spot on the pillow. He roused them as he flipped it over but their eyes remained shut so he figured they weren’t too annoyed with him for it. They wiped the trail of spit from their mouth with the back of their hand, sighing and huffing as he settled back down, snuggling into their personal space until they relaxed their weight against him again. 

As he did every morning, Lev nuzzled his nose against their skin, bumping the tip anywhere he could reach as they twitched and tried to shoulder him away with annoyed grunts. He was doing it purposefully though, needing them to wake to the point where they wouldn’t fall asleep again. Their arm, which he’d wrapped around his waist again once he’d laid down, jerked, their hand slapping weakly against the skin of his back noisily a few times but it always went limp again. Resorting to a few dirty tricks, Lev nuzzled along their jaw, tracing the bone until he felt their breath suck in tightly. It was a sensitive spot for them and ever since he learned about it, much to their annoyance - and sometimes their pleasure - he’s used it against them.

Barely suppressing a laugh as they murmured something unintelligible, he gave Kei a string of kisses as an apology for waking them, following the trail his nose had made along their jaw before planting ones on their chin, their cheek, and then their forehead. His name was hoarsely spoken as his lips pressed to their head but they remained where they lay, eyes still closed stubbornly. Giving them one last kiss before he got out of bed, a firm, slow drag of his lips against theirs that ended with a comedic pop as he pulled away - he may have also added a half-shouted ‘mwah!’ as well but for his health, he feigns ignorance - he wished them a cheery good morning. As per usual after his kisses, their early morning grumpiness was replaced with a loopy grin, which they would deny if he pointed it out so he didn’t bother. It was his favorite part of their morning ritual, that loopy-unfiltered smile. 

Throwing back the blankets, chuckling as they grabbed for them and curled up to preserve the warmth, he rose from the bed, stretching out his already cracking limbs until nothing made noise except his knees; which were ruined from years of abuse in volleyball. The morning air clung to his sleep-warmed skin and he shivered from the dull chill as another yawn slips past his lips. 

His attention was caught when he heard a snort come from behind him and he raised a brow as he glanced at Kei over his shoulder. Their eyes were mostly open, drooping slightly in between blinks as they fought to wake up more, and he flushed but smiled wickedly as he realized they were staring blatantly at his butt. Giving it a wiggle he walked to their dresser, making up a silly dance as he did to give them a show. His shoulders shook with laughter as he listened to them trying not to make too much noise, their barely contained laughs coming out in wheezes and snickers. 

When he pulled open the first drawer he stopped dancing though, wanting to finish his shower before they got and had to wait. He always rose first, showering as they slipped into consciousness, and he knew from experience that if they had to wait too long they’d fall back asleep. Grabbing the clothes he chose to wear in his arms he spared one last look toward them. He nodded to himself when he saw them awake and glancing through their phone like normal, propped up on the pillows in the middle of the bed, and he left the room with a smirk on his face. 

He was exiting the shower just as Kei was slumping through the door, their slippers scraping across the floor as they walked to the mirror. Slipping off their glasses as he closed the shower curtain behind him he watched as they yanked their shirt over their head. As he wrapped his towel around his waist they balled up their discarded clothes, tossing them in an arc into the laundry basket by the door. He bit back a snicker when they grumbled at the sock that had unraveled from the bundle to fall just short of the basket, forcing them to walk over and pick it up. 

They swiveled around each other as they went about their daily routine, moving slower than they would on other days since it was, for once, a free day for them both. It wasn’t often that they got to enjoy a full day together without needing to be anywhere, aside from the grocery store, they always got groceries today. 

Kei jumped under the spray of hot water that he’d kept running for them. They sighed blissfully as he used a towel to dry off his hair. He listened to them hum a song he didn’t recognize as he dried his hair, eyeing the long strands as he noted that he would need to cut it soon. Not yet, he didn’t mind having longer hair, but soon he’d need to before it got to be too long. Once it started to get close to his shoulders, threatening to brush against them, then he’d cut it. For now, it was fine. 

He only half dries his hair before he pulls his clothes on. Tossing the towels on top of Kei’s pajamas in the basket he grabs a comb and slicks his hair away from his face. Kei begins to hum a song he actually knows, so he hums along as he finishes up in the bathroom, picking at a pimple that he knows he’d be scolded for by them if they caught him, and slipping his feet into Kei’s slippers. He forgot his own in the bedroom and didn’t want to go back for them.

Before leaving the bathroom he plucked a hair tie from the little container by the sink. He had a decent stash going in the container, all hair ties he’s stolen from his sister. Whenever she visits she always forgets them and he just never returns them. But, she doesn’t know he has them, so it is technically stealing, but it’s also not. Or so he chooses to tell himself. 

By the time Kei emerges from the bathroom, skin red from the water they’d no doubt made boiling hot, the coffee maker is ready to go. Yawning, he pressed the button and sighed happily as the machine made a gurgling noise to indicate the water running through it. The smell of brewing coffee filled the room and they both made pleased noises at the aroma. 

When they approached he stepped back to lean against the counter, his eyes turning from the coffee pot to theirs. It was a small kitchen so Kei had to swivel to face him as they made their way to the fridge. He always made the coffee and Kei always made the food. Not that he was a terrible cook, he just wasn’t great at it. He was better at coffee. They leaned into him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips as they mumbled ‘morning’. He hummed, chasing them as they moved away until they were turning to face the fridge and effectively breaking the kiss. 

Kei slipped into their ‘chef’ mode as he waited for the coffee to finish. He watched as they moved from the fridge to the cabinets and back, muttering to themself about the recipe they had memorized as they made a mental grocery list at the same time. The smart thing would be to make a physical list of everything they needed instead of trying to memorize it, especially since they always, without fail, forgot something. But they never did and probably never would. It just wasn’t them. He’d forget the list and Kei would misplace it only to find it later. 

It was an annoyance, forgetting things they needed, but they lived close enough to the store that it wasn’t a big deal to have to run back before or after work.

The coffee finished, the coffee maker giving one last obnoxious noise as the last drops of water splashed into the pot. Breathing in the smell as deep into his lungs as he could manage, he waited for Kei to be focused on the omelets before pushing off the counter to grab their mugs, not wanting to throw off their rhythm if he could help it. Pouring out the mugs he made them exactly how they both liked it - too much milk, in his opinion anyway, for Kei and a balanced mix of cream and sugar for him - his body moving with muscle memory as he spaced out.

As he set their coffee beside them he rested his hand on the small of their back, thumb rubbing against their shirt as he took a sip of the burning liquid. He watched with amusement as Kei gulped a generous amount of their coffee down, nodding and humming in thanks. Leaning into them softly he was careful not to disturb them too much as he pressed his lips to their shoulder, whispering thanks for cooking before stepping away to sit at the table. 

It wasn’t often they ate at the table together, normally too busy to sit and enjoy a meal there, but he figured where it was a day off for them both so why not? He sipped at his coffee as he watched Kei cook, only getting up to grab plates and utensils when they indicated with a glance that they were almost done. Neither said anything, words unneeded in the moment. He placed the plates next to them and went back to the table, sitting down again as Kei was transferring the omelets. He’s not sure what ingredients they’d used but it smelled and looked delicious and he said thanks for the meal twice when it was placed before him, much to Kei’s amusement. 

Because they cooked he did the dishes, as he always did as it was only fair. As he did, Kei gathered the recyclables and garbage, then gathered the bags they’d need for the groceries. As he washed he half-sang, half-muttered the lyrics to the song that had gotten stuck in his head, the one Kei had been humming in the shower, his body doing a weird dance as he did. Despite trying not to move too much to splash water everywhere he managed to get droplets on his pants and socks, and droplets slid down his arms to his elbows. He was having too much fun to stop though, so he didn’t. 

Kei disappeared down the hall as he finished wiping down the sink and counter, erasing his mess as if he hadn’t caused it. He could hear them muttering to themself again and, with a quick peek down the hall to confirm, he knew they were in their office, probably looking over some paperwork. Shrugging as there was nothing he could do to help, he decided to put his shoes on as he waited for them. 

Opting for his slip-ons instead of sneakers, Lev leaned against the wall as he pulled the hair tie from his wrist. Combing his fingers through his hair he bunched the silky strands behind his head and tied off a little ponytail. It wouldn’t last long, he’d need to redo it eventually as it was bound to fall out during the walk to the store, but for now, it kept them from brushing and tickling the back of his neck. Not to mention it was supposed to be really hot outside, so at least it would help with that if he started to sweat. 

He was scrolling through his phone, giggling and snrking under his breath at silly cat videos when Kei finally emerged from their office. They sighed out an apology which he dismissed with a wave of his hand as he pocketed his phone. He hadn’t been looking at them so he jumped in surprise when their hand wrapped around the back of his neck. A tiny yelp left his lips as his head was pulled down, and he’s not sure what he expected but Kei laid a kiss to the top of his head as they thanked him for waiting. 

When they released him he raised his eyes to blink at them, mouth opening softly as he planned on telling them it had been no big deal, that it’s not like he hasn’t waited before, but he stopped when he caught the bright flush moving across their cheeks up to their ears. Smiling so wide his gums appeared he pulled them into a tight hug. They grunted, trying to wiggle free of his hold but he laughed, holding them firmly as he told them how much he loved them - continuing to do so until Kei’s skin was red and splotchy and their brow was furrowed. Finally releasing them he grabbed the grocery bags and strolled out the door before they could react.

Kei followed him out when he was almost down their driveway. He stopped, turning to wait for them as he held back his amusement. He could hear them grumbling from where he stood but their face was less red now so he knew they weren’t as flustered. Their skin was still splotchy though, and their brow was still furrowed though less than before. 

They locked the door and stomped toward him. He gave them the brightest smile he could, his lips twitching in the corners with the force of keeping them up so high. Reaching his hand out for them to take, which they, grudgingly so, they began the walk to the store - choosing the long way since it was such a nice, sunny day out for once. 

The store was maybe fifteen minutes from their home when they took the shorter way, cutting through the nearby park to shave off at least ten minutes. But, since they chose to go around the park they walked by the smaller, family-owned shops along the route so they stopped for iced drinks to enjoy. They lingered in the shop for a bit, enjoying the air conditioner as they sat near the window to chat about their upcoming week, and watched people go by.

Soon after resuming their walk, they came across a local stray they’ve seen before. Kei immediately squatted, setting their drink on the sidewalk as they called the cat over. It mewled and rubbed against the fence it was sitting by, ignoring Kei for a few minutes before finally prancing over to accept their chin rubs and pats. He bent to run a hand along its back gently, huffing as it growled at him but purred for Kei. They gave him a shit-eating grin as the cat demanded Kei’s attention. 

They ended up spending a large amount of time with the cat, to the point that Kei had to sit against the fence so they wouldn’t be in the way of anyone walking by. He took some photos, knowing they’d love to see them later. Plus he’d enjoy posting them on his Instagram just to see their friends teasing Kei about ‘looking so soft for once’. He always got to see them like this, loved seeing them like this, all grins and soft words. He was used to it while others weren’t. Which is exactly why it was so entertaining to watch people they knew react to it. Even if Kei would kill him for it later. 

Finally making it to the store they decided to split up, each taking one of the far aisles and meeting in the middle to cut down on time. Kei warned him to only grab what they actually needed and he skipped off throwing a hand back along with a promise that he would. Mostly. He’d definitely try. Kei rolled their eyes at him but turned the opposite way with a crooked smile. 

When they met in the middle section though, both had guilty looks on their faces as they began to sort through what Kei had in the cart and what he was carrying in his basket. Both had grabbed a few extra things, as they always did even when they promised not to. So they compromised. Kei convinced him that while the frozen yogurt was fine he didn’t need the bag of candy. In return, well… Actually all they picked up was a bunch more vegetables than they usually did and he convinced them to put some of it back. It was just him attempting to avoid eating more vegetables than meat in the near future but they let him get away with it, which he appreciates. He likes vegetables, but not that much. Not as much as they did.

They did agree on picking up a small cake before heading to the checkout though.

Despite most of the day behind them now, they went with the slow pace they’ve had since that morning and took the long walk home. Like they had on the way, they stopped at the cafe to grab a drink and some food to share as they walked. Kei carried the extra bags as he fed them and helped them drink the iced tea through the straw. They got a few stares but that wasn’t out of the ordinary anyway, so they just ignored them. 

At home, he set about putting their food away as Kei excused himself to handle the paperwork they’d been complaining to themself about earlier that morning. Since they’d closed the door to their office behind them he turned on the radio. As he put the things away he sang along to the songs he knew, humming to the ones he didn’t and took breaks to dance to the ones he loved. It took way too long to put things away but he was breathless and grinning by the time he was done. 

When Kei finally emerged from the office he was snoring softly on the couch. They raked their fingers through his hair, pulling the strands from the ponytail that was falling out anyway, before leaning down to kiss the crown of his head. He stirred but didn’t wake as they began preparing supper. He woke when the smell of chicken reached his senses, pushing up on his hands to peek at them over the back of the couch in curiosity before slumping down to continue napping. 

They woke him only when it was done and they ate while watching the news. He was bored as hell and they knew it, promising to switch it to something else once they were done eating. They ate mostly in silence, commenting here and there on the stories the news anchor spoke about as they leaned against each other. 

Since there were fewer dishes than there’d been that morning he chose to wait till morning to do them. He set them in the sink and sat back down to enjoy a small binge of his favorite show. Kei sat with his through all three episodes, which shocked him but also pleased him since he got head rubs out of it when he laid his head in their lap. They hated the show, usually left when he started watching it which he didn’t mind since he usually leaves during the news. 

He was getting tired though, and he could hear them fighting off a few yawns so when the episode ended he turned the TV off. Sitting up he grabbed their hand and pulled them to their bedroom. They slumped against his back inside the room, their arms wrapping weakly around his waist as their head fell against his shoulder. He smiled softly as they sighed, placing his hands over theirs. They stood for a moment like that, just feeling each other. 

After a few minutes though he turned in their arms. They leaned up for a kiss but he backed off, saying ‘not yet’ as he tugged on the hem of their shirt. He stripped them slowly, hands trailing over their skin after each article of clothing was removed. He was a lot quicker with his own clothes - which led to him tripping and stumbling and them laughing so hard their eyes had tears - and soon enough, they faced each other in only their underwear. 

Finally, he cupped their face and brought it up as he descended, their lips meeting in a slow, lingering press of their lips together. When they pulled apart, leaving just enough room between their lips to breathe, he asked if they were still tired. They shook their head, eyes lowering to slits as they leaned in again. 

He was still tired, but he was never too tired for this. Never too tired for them.


End file.
